SS Episode 3098
Sesame Street: 3098 Plot: Telly Survives With A Cast On His Arm Air Date: March 17, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992-1993) Sponsors: U, Z, 0 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly Monster welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, and displays his arm in a cast. Even though he has a broken arm, there are still some things he can do, such as make a peanut butter sandwich. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flashback sequence is shown: Maria offers to help Telly, but he insists that he doesn't need help, so she leaves him alone. Before long, he realizes how hard it is to open the jar with one hand, scoop the peanut butter out of the jar, and spread it onto the bread. He asks Maria for help on all of those things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back in the present, now that Telly has finished his sandwich, he's ready to eat his banana for dessert. Maria doubts that he can eat it with a broken arm, but he knows how: by eating it like Cookie Monster, peel and all! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"At School", with animation bookended by live-action footage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson eats at an airport restaurant and is on his way to South America. When Grover learns about Mr. Johnson's trip, he gives a big lecture on South America, causing Mr. Johnson to miss his flight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blue triangle looks for his friend in a museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Another thing Telly can do with his broken arm is listen to classical music. Earlier, he imagined Maria helping him play the violin, the cymbals, and the triangle. Finally, he imagines himself as the conductor. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wilma Wiggins makes the very best of a very silly situation by hiccoughing her way through an opera. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lemurs leap and play in a zoo cage. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How they say "good night" in Haiti and in India. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Big Bird, and Gordon star in a commercial for the Alphabet (as if it were a bank). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Letter Z in various typefaces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids learn how to use a computer at a public school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat catches a TELEPHONE and eats it. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch advises Telly to think of things he can do with only one hand ("That's my good deed for the year," he remarks). Telly realizes he can knock on Oscar's trash can, wave hello to Oscar, and give him a friendly pat. Oscar shows him that he can also wave goodbye. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles are "Thinking of U". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater Mel Gibson plays Hamlet, who keeps repeating "words, words, words" -- but Elmo can't read, so he only looks at "pictures, pictures, pictures". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A chicken sings "It Ain't Heavy, It's My Feather". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly talks to Maria and two girls about how hard it is to do certain things with just one hand, such as tying a shoelace and cutting paper with scissors; Maria tells the girls to try it themselves. Finally, Telly mentions something he can do with one arm: play tag! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts down to 0 as he eats his soup. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta leads "Scratch My Back" as a song about two monsters named Jack and Jill who swear that they will always be there to scratch each other's backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A small man and a big heavy man observe an imbalance on the seesaw... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael introduces his friend to the Afro-Brazilian martial art Capoeira. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Snuffy have the "Best Friend Blues". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a computer, a boy draws a sun setting between the mountains. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|After sounding out the word "cheese", the Two Headed Monster poses for many pictures. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Zero Song": A female voiceover sings about the food that keeps being taken away to make 0. Arist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about how many things they can do now that they're five years old. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two balls follow an arrow down a hole. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit and Marlena observe their knees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play bongo drums loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|One-armed Telly has figured out another way to say hello to Oscar: by calling him! Oscar hangs up, and Telly waves goodbye as Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide